Violence, alcool et amour
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il lorsque Serlock décide de boire pour oublier son erreur? Qui croisera-t-il en chemin? Venez le découvrir !


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**Voici un 'tit OS sur John et Sherlock (original hein ? Mdr')**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et patati et patata...**

**Note de moi : Bon, je ne vous cacherais pas que j'A.D.O.R.E Moriarty ! ( et Andrew Scott, l'acteur, mais avouez qu'il est juste géniale, et qu'il est complètement déjanté, et sexy...[ arf...quand il est en Richard Brook : Hoo my fuck*ng god ! ] ) alors je ne vais pas résisté, il fera forcément une petite apparition ! (haha, devinez avec quoi ! Une poêle à châtaignes ? Non. Un gigot ? Non... Y'a du suspense là ! :D)**

**Bref, Enjoy it ! **

**°0OoO0°**

C'était une journée grise et banale qui planait sur Londres, ni soleil, ni pluie, ni grande chaleur, ni froid intense, une journée neutre. Enfin neutre, sauf pour nos colocataires du 221B Baker Street, la journée annonçait plutôt un violent orage.

« Arrête John, les bonnes femmes laissent traîner leur chaussures partout, leur maquillage sut toutes les étagères, ne rangent rien lorsqu'elles cuisinent, alors tu ne va pas me faire chier pour une main sur le plan de travail !

-Ce n'est pas pareil !

-Si c'est pareil ! Ce ne sont que des objets !

-Putain de merde Sherlock, c'est UNE MAIN ! Une main d'homme normal, pourquoi pas, mais une main d'enfant Sherlock ! C'est immorale, dégueulasse, tu n'es qu'un psychopathe à pulsion meurtrière ! Tu devrais finir au fond d'une cellule sans fenêtre, aux murs moisis par l'humidité, et avec un compagnon de chambre qui t'enculera comme une merde, parce que oui Sherlock, tu n'est qu'une putain de merde !

**CLAC**

Le coup était partit tout seule... Une longue main aux doigts interminables, blanche, qui ne tremblait pas, qui était sûre d'elle, venait de s'écraser sur la joue du médecin, désormais avachit au sol... évanouit.

-Arrête de me jugé John, cette main est la main du fils d'une cliente, venu ma l'apporter pour que je lui prouve que son enfant n'était pas partit en tenant la main de son tueur, mais qu'il l'a suivit sans rechigner, signe qu'il le connaissait. Alors oui, je suis un connard fini et tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me dis jamais que je suis une putain de merde, je vaux mieux que ça, et tu le sais. »

Les paroles de Sherlock claquèrent dans le vide, et des larmes coulèrent sur les jour du détective... Il ne voulait pas le frappé, le coup était partit tout seul...

Il prit alors son long manteau, et partit arpenter les rues de Londres, quelle heure était-il ? Minuit passé.

Arrivé dans un bar à quelque pâtée de maison de son appartement, il s'assit au comptoir. Il se revoyait frappé John.

« Un whisky s'il vous plaît.

Et il revoyait John s'évanouir.

-Plutôt un double merci. »

Puis après plusieurs verres, il ne vit pas le temps passé. Il avait envoyé Mycroft s'occuper du médecin, il n'était plus que là, en tête à tête avec ses regret et son alcool, il avait d'ailleurs demandé au barman de laisser la bouteille.

« On est beau n'est-ce pas ? Qui l'eut cru que nous nous retrouverions ici, bourrés, et en larmes, car il faut l'admettre Sherlock, tu pleures... depuis que tu es arrivé.

-Moriarty. Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ?

-Au moins aussi longtemps que tu m'observes. Tu es comme moi, tu n'es pas du genre à te bourré la gueule pour oublier quelque chose... qu'as tu fait ?

-En tant normal, j'aurais pointer mon arme sur toi, et je t'aurais menacé, mais là, je n'en ai pas envie, et je vais même te répondre : j'ai frappé l'homme que j'aime, je savais déjà que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais je gardais espoir, or, je sais maintenant que John ne voudra jamais de moi.

-Ouvre les yeux, John t'aime, il transpire les bons sentiments pour toi. C'est drôle : lorsque j'ai dit que nous étions pareil, ce n'était pas une blague... j'ai aussi cogner l'homme que j'aime... Mais que veux-tu, personne n'a envie de sortir et de bâtir une relation stable et de longue durée avec un type qui organise meurtre, vol, attentat, et fête d'anniversaire pour les enfants en bas-âge.

-Tu te trompes Jim, il ne m'aime pas... sinon pourquoi sortirait-il avec cette conne de Sarah ? Tu as levé la main sur Mycroft ? Tu remontes dans mon estime ! Heu, tu fais les anniversaires pour les enfant ? Tu m'étonneras toujours.

-Mais il sort avec Sarah pour te rendre jaloux ! Attends, comment sais-tu que je te parles de Mycroft ? Bah oui, ils sont tellement choux quand ils ouvrent leur cadeaux avec encore des sourires innocents !

-Ha... je l'aime Jim, plus que je ne pourrait aimer mes têtes coupées, mes doigts tranchés, plus que ma cravache qui rencontre un cadavre... Je t'es vu, à chaque fois que mon frère débarque sur une scène de crime, tu n'es jamais loin : au premier étage d'un balcon, dans un taxi qui passe etc...Je n'osait pas te demander pourquoi tu avais un chapeau pointu en carton ridicule, mais j'ai la réponse, tu fêtait un anniversaire.

-J'aime ton frère, ne serait-ce que le fait que je fantasme sur son parapluie... Non vraiment, il représente le pouvoir, et est si 'britannique', j'adore ça, de plus, il est brillant ! Et il est pas mal... Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai ce chapeau parce que je trouve que ça fait classe, et je t'interdit de dire que je suis bourré à mort !

-Mais comment ais-tu arrivé à le frapper ? Non, tu n'es pas bourré, je ne suis pas bourré, nous somme sobres... m'enfin, tu es sur mes genoux depuis presque une demi heure à pleurer contre mon épaule et moi je te serre dans mes bras en te faisant gouzi-gouzi, mais tu as raison, on n'est pas bourré.

-Je l'ai frappé par qu'il m'a dit 'je t'aime', ne cherche pas de logique.

-Tu l'a frappé parce que tu t'étais mis en tête qu'entre lui et toi, il ne se passerais rien, et lui arrive et dis qu'il t'aime, alors forcément tu lui en veux de te redonner espoir alors que tu croyais tout perdu...

-Putain de merde, même bourré t'es un génie, tu m'énerve !

-Messieurs, nous allons fermer, je vous prierais de terminer votre verre, de payer et de partir, merci. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils déambulaient, le long de la Tamise, se maintenaient à l'autre, ne tenaient plus debout, rigolaient fort.

« Ho regarde Sherlock, le vaisseau d'Albator !

-Mais non, tu vois bien que c'est un éléphant !

-HAHAHAH ! Sherlock, vient, on saute dans l'eau.

-OUIIIIII, le dernier arrivé au palais de la Reine est un 'Lestrade' !

-Mais le palais de la Reine n'est pas dans la Tamise, il est dans la Seine ! Et d'abord, c'est toi qu'est un Lestrade !

-Ha merde ! Bon tant pis, on continue de marché !

-Chéri ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Tu crois qu'il m'aimera toujours...

-Et toi ? Tu crois qu'il m'aimera un jour ? »

Et en disant cela, ils se laissèrent glisser le long d'un mur, s'entrelacèrent et pleurèrent jusqu'à l'aube, sans cesse.

« Mycroft... ?

-Ha bonjour John ? Vous allez bien, je me suis chargé de vous, après ce qu'il vous es arrivé hier soir...

-Il ne m'aimera jamais n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne dîtes pas ça, il vous adore et donnerai ça vie pour vous...

-Et vous, avec Moriarty ?

-Comment savez-vo...c'est sans importance, je l'aime, et lui non, il m'a frappé hier après que je lui ait avoué mes sentiments...

-Mycroft, vous parlez toujours aussi vite à cœur ouvert ?

-Ma foi, oui.

-Mais comment faites-vous pour garder des secrets d'états ?

-Je ne les garde pas, je les dit, principalement à vous et Sherlock, pendant que vous ne m'écoutez plus parler... ce qui arrive souvent !

-Désolé... Dites ? Sherlock ne pars jamais si longtemps et...

**DRIIIIIIG DRIIIIIIIG**

_-Lieutenant Lestrade_

-Bonjour lieuteant, ici Mycroft, que me vaut votre appel ?

_-Nous avons retrouvé Sherlock et un autre homme dans les rues ce matin. Sherlock va bien, il a juste une sacrée gueule de bois, l'autre homme a tenter de se mutilé, avec l'écharpe d'Holmes._

-Vous voulez dire se pendre ?

_-Non non, nous les avons trouvé, l'homme tentait de s'ouvrir les veines avec l'écharpe._

-Bien, donnez-nous l'adresse, nous arrivons.

_-Nous ? _

-Oui, le docteur Watson et moi-même, l'adresse s'il vous plaît. »

Ils se rendirent alors à l'adresse que le DI leur avait indiquer, et découvrirent Sherlock Holmes et Jim Moriarty, en boule, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant, et Moriarty tentait réellement de se tailler les veine avec l'écharpe...

« Jim !

-Lâche-moi, t'es qu'un méchant monsieur...

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a frappé Jim...

-Mais c'est toi qu'a commencer, en me disant des insultes ! C'est vrai Sherlock, il m'a dit 'je t'aime', t'es méchant Mycroft !

-Très bien Jimmy, alors je te déteste, je te hais, je te maudit sur dix-huit générations...

-Vraiment ? Sherlock, écoute ça ! Il me déteste ! Haha, embrasse-moi mon Mycroftinounet !

-Sherlock ? Regarde-moi... Sherlock, aller, c'est John...

-Je veux mon crâne ! Et d'abord, je t'interdis de dire que tu me déteste, je le sais... je suis un méchant garçon... je veux que tu me laisse tranquille.

-Sherlock, arrête de pleurer... Je ne te hais pas, je...je t'aime Sherlock.

-Non, c'est pas vraiiiii !

-Mais si, regarde, j'ai pensé à prendre ton crâne, tiens, le voilà.

-Mon...Mon crâne... Alors tu m'aimes ?

-Embrasse-moi mon petit détective.

Lestrade n'en revenait pas, Sherlock avait prit une cuite avec... MORIARTY, qui aime Mycroft, mais qui veut que ce dernier le déteste, et John, se ballade avec un crâne...

-Vive-nous ! »

Et en disant cela, Moriarty projeta en l'air des milliers de confettis de toutes les couleurs... John et Mycroft se jurèrent de ne plus JAMAIS faire boire leur amant respectif... mais pour l'instant, ils profitèrent simplement de leurs amours naissants.

**°0OoO0°**

**Ce n'est sans doute pas mon meilleur... mais bon, je l'ai écrit à 3h du matin... alors je n'avait pas les idée très claires . **

**Perso, je trouve Moriarty et Sherlockk troooooop chouuuuu dans le dernier dialogue :3**

**Hum...Reviews ? :D**


End file.
